


Taste of your own medicine

by Destielshipper100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Payback, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam and Gabriel are having sex, Sam keeps saying God and Jesus, Gabriel gets his payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of your own medicine

"Hey Gabe, how's heaven-" Sam was cut off by his boyfriend pushing him down on the couch and laying on top of him. "Oh, I see." Sam and Gabe always had sex on the bad days.  
As they kissed, Gabriel ripped off Sam's shirt and started to kiss down his chest. Once he reached Sam's jeans he undid the button and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. He licked his lips hungrily as he started at Sam's cock. He dove right in,took Sam into his mouth, and hollowed out his cheeks.  
"Oh god!" Sam shouted, not seeing the discomfort on Gabriel's face. As Gabriel continued, Sam kept muttering God and Jesus, obviously making his partner more uncomfortable. As he prepped Sam for penetration, it continued, so he decided to give Sam a taste of his own medicine.  
"Oh John." He moaned as he slid in.  
"What?" Sam groaned out.  
"Dean!" Sam quickly pulled away from Gabriel.  
"What the fuck?"  
"If you keep saying God and Jesus while we fuck, I'll keep saying John and Dean."


End file.
